It is known to use such a method of assembling the blade on the arm.
The connector is generally elastically fitted on a transverse rod connecting the two longitudinal wings of the components so as to be able to pivot about it, and the front longitudinal end of the arm is curved longitudinally in the form of a U so as to engage between the two flanks of the connector, about a central web with a complementary shape of the connector.
The securing in position of the connector is, in general terms, provided by an elastically deformable element. However, it may happen that, under the effect of an impact, the blade is pushed violently. The securing element is not sufficiently strong and deforms. It can no longer fulfil its securing function, thus allowing accidental disengagement of the connector and thereby a disconnection of the blade from the wiper arm.
According to a design aimed at producing low height wipers, the articulated structure of the wiper blade which carries the wiper scraper or rubber is omitted and it is for example the vertebrae, or structural reinforcing elements analogous to vertebrae, which are associated with the flexible wiper rubber in order to constitute the wiper blade proper, also referred to as a “flat blade”.
This low height blade is also driven in sweep by a suitable mechanism comprising a wiper arm and, given the low height of the structural elements, the connector is fitted on a rod of a component which is an insert piece mounted to the structure of the blade.
There exist many embodiments of insert pieces, such as for example those described and depicted in the document WO-A-00/21811. However, each of these insert pieces can receive only a particular wiper arm profile which is adapted to it.
Thus, whenever one wishes to mount a wiper blade of the “flat blade” type on a conventional vehicle which comprises a standard wiper arm, this mounting is impossible or at the very least requires a specific mounting and articulation assembly, of which all the components are specific.